


Codex

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Twincest, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: I have no excuse for this.Set a few years in the future Jonathan surprises Cameron only to find himself on the same boat.





	Codex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deception, 2018' or its characters. I am only a fan.

Three years have passed him by since Jonathan went on the run with the M.W.

Stole his identity, the map to the Rockefeller fortune and his clothes.

In that time he has cut all ties to the FBI.

Mike and Kay had given up on him reluctantly even though he had been the biggest asshole. 

Becoming a fully fledged member of Corvus Vale. 

It has its perks so he took part in the activities they had going on without question or concerns for himself.

In return they pulled at strings to have him absolved of any crime. Acquitted.

Having ''found" evidence linking some other schmuck for the crime, perhaps stumbling upon a technicality or something.

He had not cared enough to get into detail as long as he was free.

It has been two years since he lost all track of Jonathan or the Mystery Woman and he hates himself for that.

Abhors the feeling of incompetence knowing that he has no one else to blame but himself.

And misses Johnny something awful. He tries to emulate their moves, stay under the radar as much as possible as much as being an international sensation allows.

It has been one full year since the team disbanded because he could not get past not having Johnny around. Completely shutting them out for their own good.

He can't do what he has or wants to with them around. And he is running around moping like an idiot.

Cameron doesn't want them to remember him like that.

It is for the best. That is what he tells himself often.

He left Manhattan and his old self, his life.

His magic and the dream of being on a stage behind him.

His friends, his family along with it.

And he feels empty. And sometimes when it gets to the point where it feels like too much he cries in his hotel penthouse because he is alone when all he wants is to see his brother one more time.

* * *

 He has enough money to live comfortably but he puts on a few shows when he cannot handle being alone or bored and looking for Johnny leads to a dead end as always.

His shows rake in a crowd but even they can see that he isn't the same man he had been so long ago.

The shows are always amazing and take their breath away because Cameron found himself a new group of people, colleagues- they are not friends nor will they ever be under any circumstance.

He stays declining phone calls, ignoring texts and not checking his email no matter who it's from because he memorized his schedule by heart.

Does not care to remember why he has a phone anymore unless it is to order food or groceries.

He no longer cares about Jonathan's betrayal anymore and yet he feels ashamed because in his absence Cameron has found himself longing for his brother in more ways than one.

It had begun as dreams. Distorted and quickly fading.

Normaly leaving him as he blinks himself awake and heads for the toilet then to shower and brush his teeth.

Not today though. Today is different. He had pulled an all nighter and he feels like an insomniac because he looks like an owl.

He wakes up with a hard dick surprised that it doesn't go flaccid when he spots himself in the mirror and for a second he pictures Jonathan behind him leaning towards his back.

Barely leaning against his ear as he whispered the words "hi there" and Cameron shudders when he reaches for his dick only to realize what he just did.

For a moment he freezes, tenses up with a gasp escaping him as horror flashes in the mirror while the thought of having Jonathan behind him begins to fade. 

He moves his hand again. Testing, this time running a thumb over the tip of his cock to feel precome.

A spark of what feels like electricity running up his spine as he moves his hand. Saying "oh your you are such a good boy Cam." And "after this I want, I want to see you to choke on my dick."

And he smiles smugly before the mirror speeding up his movement with trembling fingers when he he gets the expression just as he pictures, remembers it. 

His face is flush and he is sweating a little because he feels warm. A pressure building in the pit of his stomach as he growled when he adds pressure with his left hand because even though his right hand is his dominant he knows that for Jonathan it is his left.

Calling out his name in between moans as he tweaks a nipple while looking at the mirror.

Quickly nearing orgasm when he fondles his balls gently at first then a little rougher when he thinks about what Jonathan would actually be like in the middle of such acts.

His brother would be disgusted by him. Would likely despise him for it, if he knew what he is doing right now with a smiple thought of his smile.

At the moment he does not care about it and he wishes he had a dildo because even though he has never done anything like this before finds himself wanting it bad.

Stroking faster only to slow down. Teasing himself because he has never felt like this and he doesn't think about it as he brings his hand off his cock and runs some precome on his lower lip.

Running his tongue along his lips then his fingers. Picturing Jonathan here in the restroom, half naked himself and a hard-on in his boxers with a stern look to himself.

Thinking that if Jonathan were actually here and by so miracle into this that he would eat something along the lines of.

"My pretty little slut, I had no idea you wanted my come on your lips so badly. I wanted to fill up your hole."

He comes harder than he has in his life the moment Jonathan looks him over and bites his lower lip as if ready to pounce and dick him down.

After gasping for air and sitting on the toilet because his legs are shaking he wonders what in the fuck possessed him to do that.

What he just did and why he thinks it will become a very necessary part of his routine now.

Because despite the shame and fear he does not regret what he did. No one knows, he wouldn't tell anyone anyway and he wants to play it off as in calling himself an extreme narcissist.

Although he knows the truth. 

A week passes then two, three and four much the same. Work, bills and light shopping either for food or clothes. 

Coming home to destroy himself in front of his TV, phone or computer if not that then to binge watch something or read the news.

Always on the lookout but rarely getting a tip or lead these days so he tries hard not to get his hopes up.

He bought lube and a dildo. Tried fingering himself and he found that he really likes it.

The first time he used the dildo he almost cried because he tortured himself with it over and over roughly and fast because he knows that needs it.

Allowing himself to lose himself completely in the sensations and the thoughts of his twin fucking him until he literally has to call off a show or give the group time off because he cannot walk and doesn't want to leave his bed.

It has happened a few times. He is not proud of it.

A good thing to come from that is that Cameron found out that he doesn't need the mirror anymore unless he loses concentration or he is just coming out of the shower.

* * *

 Another two months go by pretty much the same. He has a hold on his emotions and urges and he find himself enjoying the sound of a crowd for the first time in a long time.

He tried going to a gay club only for it to blow up in his face because by no means did he strike out he just pulled away excusing himself when a cute guy a little shorter than himself kissed him.

Having stumbled out of the club which he blames it on being drunk he leans against an alleyway wall crying not because he doesn't like it but because it is not the same.

It gets so bad that he punches the wall and he feels like he broke his hand. He calms down and walked back into the club, finding the guy only to apologize and make like Houdini because he feels guilty.

* * *

He finds his car and even though he's a little drunk, manages to make it home safely.

After being home with nothing to do or nowhere to be he decides to order pizza and some wings before he takes a shower telling the receptionist downstairs to just send the bellperson with his stuff. 

To charge his credit card and that the tip for the staff member would be on the kitchen counter.

After half an hour or so he gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist as he walks past the living room to get to his room and change into something comfortable before eating.

He assumed that the food was here now so he puts his briefs and some pajama pants on with a lose T-shirt.

Cameron frowns looking confused as he still sees the money on the counter but his food is there as well so he wonders why the person just didn't take his money.

Oh well he can live with that. He grabs the pizza box some cheese packets and a bottle of hot sauce. Setting it on the table to walk back into the kitchen and grab a can of soda. 

"Hey Cam"

He almost screams as spins on his heel, clearly freaking out as he watches Jonathan take a seat next to his spot on the couch.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just..I missed you. You wouldn't believe how much."

Jonathan looks away from him as if ashamed of himself and what he's done then back at him now with the seemingly unwaivering determination that Cameron was used to always seeing.

"You what?" Cameron doesn't waste time as he takes long strides towards him intending on tearing him apart.

Only to stop before him. Grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward with a force he had no idea that he possessed.

Giving him second to look shell-shocked before he crashed his mouth against his roughly only to pull away from him in what felt like a minute. 

"What the fuck, Cameron?!" Jonathan doesn't hit him, does not wipe at his mouth.

He simply stands there looking confused as fuck before he seems to remember himself and the situation.

Licks at his lips only to open his mouth but he is gaping like a fish with his eyebrows furrowed and the fight is leaving him as he presses his lips together.

"I'm sorry that you hate me and that I kissed you but right now you don't get to be mad at me. Do you have any idea what you put me through. What I had to do. How bad I felt,  you asshole."

Cameron backs up a little taking a seat on the coffee table beside the pizza box. He feels beat. 

For the longest time he had thought about he would say or do in this situation but it certainly was not this.

"Cam..we can forget about this and never talk about it again."

"No, I don't want that. I want you to yell at me, tell me that I am..that you want nothing to do with me and then I need you to leave."

Cameron knows what he is asking of him even though he wants nothing more than for him to stay, he cannot stop thinking about Jonathan in a sexual way now.

"You don't want that." Jonathan's eyes bore into his pleading as his voice is quiet without compromising the fact that he wants Cameron to think this through.

"Kiss me." The words are just as level but they drive the powerful message through to him just the same as if they were spoken any louder.

"Cameron stop, do you even know what you're asking?"Jonathan thinks it's funny how he himself is not all that opposed to the idea.

That this isn't the first time he had thought about it either but he had thought that he was the only one.

Therefore he had repressed the thought that had befallen him once or twice in the past until now that he is faced with a clear and open opportunity to face what he wants or abandon it completely.

He is ready to burn in hell for this. But Cameron has to seriously think about it. This should not be a spure of the moment situation. They are brothers, family.

"I would like you to only if you want. If not then can you please leave. I won't be able to look at you in your disgust while I still have a half hard dick."

Jonathan takes a step towards him stopping before him weighing his options and he is somewhat surprised to see himself getting hard.

Well then what a turn of events. He had come here because he spotted a poster of the famous Cameron Black special 'Deception II'. And he just had to seek him out, find him.

Bribing the busboy into giving him the food and for his secrecy.

And waiting around eating a slice of pizza while Cameron was still in the shower.

Only to find himself here and like this.

"If we are going to do this. We're going to do it right, okay."

He kissed his cheek softly then took a deep breath. He is going to take this seriously.

Kneeling down beside him he hears Cameron swallow his saliva. He smirked because they haven't even begun and his brother is so ready. 

He pulls at the pajama pants only to find Cameron's hard cock restrained against his underwear and he is impressed.

It's formed a wet spot and Jonathan feels evil as he swipes his tongue out along it only to hear Cameron utter a blasphemy as he sees his fingers grip the coffee table.

"I couldn't help myself. You taste good. Would you mind if I kept going? I'd really like to swallow you whole."

Cameron just nods feeling his eyes roll back when Jonathan bites his lower lip before kissing his head sloppily then feel him chuckle around him.

Easing up his throat he continues until he gets him all the way down with some difficulty. 

Bobbing torward the end only to take him back in and touching his balls.

"Let's take this to the bedroom. I want to make you scream."

* * *

"Do you have lube or condoms?" 

"Nightstand."

"How long have you played with this toy? Wanted this? Are you seeing anyone."

He pushes Cameron onto the mattress with him laying down on his stomach Jonathan opens the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers and the palm of his hand generously.

"Some time now I just pushed it down. I always think of you when I use it. No, I didn't want to lie to myself or them. Don't use a condom. I'm clean and I trust you. I need to feel it."

"You sure Cameron? Are you a virgin? You know what it doesn't matter. I'm going to take care of you."

"Absolutely! And don't say that. Now get back here."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow then nods going forward. He spreads Cameron's cheeks seeing him tremble when he runs his fingers down his spine and against his butt crack.

He circles his entrance and hears a stifled groan when he enserts his finger all the way in.

Quickly catching Cam off graud long enough to ease it out slowly then add more stretching him out feeling his brother back into his fingers and he spanks him for his impatience.

A hard slap that Cameron screaming "ah" and "oh fuck" and "Jonathan".

And he does it again for the hell of it only this time harder than before only to hear Cameron begging him to do that again so he obliged.

He thrusts into him with the didlo slowly hearing Cameron complaining that for as much as he likes this that he wants the real thing. 

Only to have Jonathan hit his prostate mercilessly. Back on back and at a rapid pace.

"Oh. You like that, huh. My good boy. You're a pretty slut just for my dick, aren't you?"

He pulls it out when he notices that Cameron bites onto his wrist to keep from screaming.

"Yes, yeah. I'm your little slut. I can be anything you want of me. Right now please just fuck me. Please, Johnny. I need you. 

All right then he can have it his way. Taking a moment to observe his handy work he cracks his neck. Feeling like he should streach a little before he regrets it in the morning.

With that thought he unbuttoned his jeans. Reaching out to grab Cameron's dick much to his delight then removing his hand.

As he begins to shimmy out of his boxers he pulls out his cock stroking himself. Feeling Cameron'' precome mix with his own he starts at the base.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much or if you feel uncomfortable."

He pushes in and at first it hurts but Cameron can handle it. He's had enough practice. It ebbs quickly anyway.

Once he is all the way in he gives it a while before he moves.

Gradually increasing speed with each long stroke, hitting his prostate repeatedly only to pull out fully. 

And spitting in his hole watching it twitch and spasm as he traces it with his fingers.

Hearing Cameron beg him to fuck him, finger him or do punish him because he needs him badly and he wants to come.

Sensing his apprehension Cameron pulls himself up by his elbows.

"No. I want you to come inside me. Just this once. Please Johnny." He doesn't think he can talk anymore. This is the best sex he has had in he life and he knows that this is just the beginning.

"Alright then." Jonathan positions himself and entered him again.

Pulling out of him and flipping him onto his back to kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose then his mouth as he interlocks their fingers.

"You asked for it." He thrusts into him as his mouth is back on his neck biting lightly while stroking him to completion.

"Now come for me. You're amazing, Cameron." 

He lets out a low groan when he comes and chuckled loudly when he saw the look on Jonathan's face. 

They are going to have to talk in the morning and see if they will continue this or not but there is one thing he knows for sure.

He is so happy to have Jonathan back in his life.


End file.
